


Prince of Hearts

by mermaibee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, I don't know how to make this sorikai, Kairi is the main Protaganist, Riku is same ol Riku, Role Reversal, Sora is a princess, and Kairi is the dorky badass, except Sora is a sack of potatoes, its all the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaibee/pseuds/mermaibee
Summary: Kairi was just like any normal 15 year old girl, on an island with her two best friends living a care free life. She never thought she would be plunged into darkness, lose her best friend to her other best friend, and have to embark on a crazy world touring adventure with a talking duck and dog just to close a freaking door with an oversized key.





	1. Destiny Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my best friend, Momo, for proofreading this thing... they are vietbluefic here on AO3... Check out their stuff!!.. *~*)b

_I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately… like is any of this for real… or not?_  


ᵡ ♥ ᵡ

  
The weather was encasing, air humid yet comforting on the Destiny Islands that so many called home. Palm trees decorated one island and touched the sky; wooden clubhouses still stood strong after years of use. It almost seemed like a paradise: a crystal-clear waterfall in the center of the island, warm beaches lined with smooth perfect sand, toasty to the touch and just right for sunbathing. Perfect and peaceful — a magical Neverland for the children that adventured on that island and called it their sanctuary. There was always lively activity coming from kids on the island, especially during warm days such as this, but not all were there to play the day away. Sunbathing on the shoreline for the past unknown amount of time was a fourteen-year-old boy dressed in mismatched colors with a honey-brown mess of spiked hair. There, he comfortably dozed away with a soft smile on his lips.

This was Sora.

He seemed oblivious to the world, ignoring the other rowdy children’s giggles as they play-fought farther down the beach, for once choosing to ignore him and allow Sora to relax. However, naps on the islands never lasted long. With a slight grace to her step, a young girl of the same age made her way out a wooden shack, short and slender with a pale complexion and short wine-red hair that shone like a ruby in the sunlight.

This was Kairi.

She had just come from the cove on the island’s other side, having completed her assignment of stocking up on food for a long trip that was to come. She let out a light huff of irritation upon seeing Sora’s form peacefully snoring on the peach-hued shore and trudged towards him, set on waking the teen. Kairi stood a distance away, already used to Sora’s antics and had anticipated his habit on the way over. She wondered if he had even been productive at all today as the smell of saltwater and summer beckoned her to join the brunette boy in the sand and sleep her troubles away alongside him. But Kairi’s will had always been stronger than her want. After all, they all had a mission to achieve and Sora’s help was needed to achieve it. Hovering over his tranquil state, a small sigh of envy escaped her. 

_Wish I could be sleeping away like him._  


To anyone who casually looked her way, it was plain to see the happiness and energy that radiated off Kairi, always willing to lend a helping hand to those that needed it and share a smile with any that wanted one. But those that gave her a closer inspection could see that her eyes drooped in fatigue; they would notice times where she would zone off deep into her inner thoughts, brow slightly furrowed in what might be confusion. Few noticed her well-hidden lack of sleep, and not many bothered to worry for her when she waved away their concerns. 

She had always been good at hiding things, ever since she was small.

Staring down at Sora, she didn’t notice that she was falling back into her storm of thought, worry and frustration flashing on her face. She was startled back to reality when Sora slowly sat up, eyes still comfortably closed. He let out a big yawn before falling back onto the sand. Kairi’s mind calmed when Sora finally opened his wide, deep blue eyes, staring straight back into her own icy blue eyes. Kairi giggled. 

_Sora has always been a bit slow to digest things in his mind._  


Recognizing that the girl above him was definitely not “Dream Kairi”, Sora’s eyes widened. He let out a startled yelp and sat up in a flash, turning around to face her. Kairi tried to suppress her giggles as Sora seemed to have gotten whiplash from his hurried spin.

“Give me a break, Kairi!” Sora breathed out as he recovered from his surprise and slight embarrassment. He looked up at the expectant Kairi from his knees as she stood up and leaned back, hands clasped behind her.

“Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I’d find you snoozing down here,” she berated, leaning down to look him in the eye.

 

“No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t-- OW!”

  
Kairi figured that she had knocked Sora on the head harder than she should have but she panicked. Her body had already tensed the second Sora began to describe his own dream that had sounded unsettlingly similar to her own where she is swallowed by a terrifying monster of darkness, liquid black filling her lungs and senses.

 

**-But don’t be afraid.**

 

“Are you still dreaming?” She asks Sora, surprised she can speak so carefree when her heart beats faster, a drop of sweat sliding down her face, not by cause of heat.

 

**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

 

“It wasn’t a dream!” Sora argues, “Or was it?... I don’t know.”

  
Kairi looks down at Sora, his eyes downcast and brows furrowed in deep wonder. Kairi wonders if his dream was exactly like hers, her hand unconsciously reaching out to grab his shoulder to tell him. She stops herself, finally realizing that the background had become a white noise to her and that she missed what Sora had said. It might’ve been a question?

 

“Yeah, sure,” Kairi replied nonchalantly, knowing that Sora would never notice the state of worry she had been in during their conversation.

  
Sora had brought his head up, pulled out of his thoughts by her reply, to see Kairi walking closer towards the seashore. Sora had turned his body to follow her and was about to retort to her lack of enthusiasm towards his freaky dream but she cut him off.

 

“Hey Sora, what was is like in your hometown, you know, where you grew up? Before you came to the island.”

 

Kairi could feel Sora’s questioning gaze on her back. Kairi had known the answer already. She had asked this question more times than she could count. She knew Sora would never lie to her, and she knew he couldn’t. He was a terrible liar. He would never interrogate her about why she wanted to know either. He would just smile and answer with as much honesty as humanly possible. She didn’t even have to turn to know that he already had the biggest and cheesiest smile on his face.

“I dunno. I don’ remember.”

“Nothing at all?”

“Nope. Nothin.”

  
Kairi felt lost as she stared into the sea, it’s color reminding her of fond childhood memories. The islands had always been her home. All she had ever known was the sun and the beach, the same people her whole life. That is, until the day that Sora arrived. With nothing except the clothes on his back, Sora fell into their lives and was someone new. They never had new.

_From another world_ , Kairi wondered in awe.

  
It was hard for Kairi, knowing that she had all these great memories, but Sora, the boy wrapped in perpetual sunshine and mystery, could care less that he was missing half of his life. Sora was happy just being with his friends. Kairi worried for him.

“Do you ever want to go back, Sora?

  
Kairi could hear the fumbling of sand as she imagined Sora almost shaking his entire body to answer her question. He was always overly expressive like that.

 

“No! I don’t want to leave because then I wouldn’t get to be with you and Riku!” Sora huffed as he fell back to sit on the sand.

 

Kairi giggled and was grateful for the calm that Sora brought along. It was always so easy for him to bring happiness to anyone.

_Sora, you are so single minded. What a kid…_

  
“But wouldn’t you want to go and visit? You know, I would like to see your hometown as well, I wouldn’t mind going to see it,” Kairi put in.  
She knew with the small lapse of silence that Sora was mulling it over. But she knew her friend better than he knew himself. Friends were always his answer.  
“Then I’d like to see it too! Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see ‘em all!” he answered, a wanderlust rooted deep in his words.  
With a fond smile on her face, Kairi faced Sora with happy eyes showing equal enthusiasm that she felt was only there because of Sora’s contagious happy vibes.

 

“So what are we waiting for?” She said giving Sora an expectant look.

“Hey! Aren’t you guys forgetting about me?”

  
Both heads turned towards the new voice, Kairi noticing Sora tensing the tiniest bit.  
A boy a good head taller than them both, walked towards them dressed in blue and yellow, carrying a sturdy looking log on one shoulder. He was lean but strong built from the hours spent outdoors, yet his complexion remained pale. He had short, silver hair that brought out sharp eyes that Kairi and Sora swore were exactly like the aquamarines they had seen in picture books.

 

This was Riku.

 

“So, I guess I’m the only one working on the raft,” Riku pointedly stares at both his friends that looked too relaxed on the beach, especially a brunet sprawled in sand. With confidence in his walk, he casually strolled by Sora, dumping the log on him and earned a yelp of indignation and a giggle from Kairi.

  
With hands on his hips, Kairi was ready to call him “mom” as Riku accused her of laziness that nears Sora’s level. Not possible, but still a fun thought to entertain.

“So you noticed?” She laughed while carding her fingers through her hair, worries pushed far away as she looked at both of her best friends, Riku joining Sora on the sand, watching him struggle to finally roll the log off him. She had never felt so at peace like she did right now with these two, that it almost felt like the constant nightmares that haunted her dream hours didn’t matter.  
With newfound motivation, Kairi turned to them almost hopping in place.

“Okay! We’ll finish it together!” Kairi declared, an idea popping into her head. She knew exactly how it would all go down with these two.

“I’ll race you!”

  
“Huh?” Sora gaped at Kairi along with Riku.

  
“What? Are you kidding?” Riku asked in disbelief, he had just sat down after all and sounded completely unwilling to move, but Kairi knew better. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she leaned forward like the flag bearer at the start of any race.

“Ready?”

  
Whatever calm they had was gone, both boys faking their relaxation, tension ready to spring out from them.

“GO!”

  
To Kairi, that exact moment was surreal to her, moving in slow motion. Both boys moved in sync, kicking up sand to stand and sprint towards the cove, already knowing where the finish line was without reminder. Kairi could only laugh as she tried to keep up to Sora’s frantic running pace and Riku’s steady strides, silly old rivalry evident. She laughed even harder knowing that is was pointless to try and catch up to them. She knew she never could. Even with the wide smile on her face, Kairi’s thoughts had returned to her while she ran. She had to catch up to them, because if she didn’t, the darkness in her dreams would find her. Only these two boys could chase away the dark and bathe her life in light. So she had to follow them. She would go wherever they wanted, as long as they we all together.

 ᵡ ♥ ᵡ

**So don’t forget: You are the one who will open the door.**


	2. Destiny Islands - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi is pretty cool. She finds mushrooms. Meets new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my home gurls that read my stuff before I re-edited the entire thing lol love you guys <3
> 
> Enjoy~

ᵡ ♥ ᵡ

 

“Sora’s home is out there, isn’t it?”

 

Kairi was glad it was evening already as she sat alongside a paoupu tree with her two best friends. The air was cooler in comparison to earlier when they were gathering supplies in the humidity of their island. Now, the three teens were together on a small miniature island connected between the main island with a rickety, boarded bridge. The coconut trees decorating the area providing some shade to rest under, after the busy day working on the raft.

 

            “Could be,” Riku answers, leaning calmly on the oddly growing paoupu tree, “We’ll never know by staying here.”

 

            “But how far could a raft take us?” Sora leaned forward, looking like he was going to fall off the tree’s trunk. Sora was quick to ask the question that had probably been buzzing around in his head and his curiosity had shown on his face.

 

            “Who knows?” Riku says, nonchalantly waving the question away, “If we have to, we’ll think of something else.” Riku stared ahead and crossed his arms, looking as overconfident as per usual. Kairi smiled, fondness of Riku’s ways softening her features.

 

            Kairi could only giggle as his antics. Even when Riku didn’t have a plan, he still had to make it seem like he had one in the making. It reminded her of something a big brother would do. Leaning forward to get a good look at Riku from where she sat next to Sora, she readied to tease.

 

            “So, _suppose_ you get to another world. What would you do there?” She said with a hint of sarcasm that was there to mask her actual curiosity for his answer. Hearing the question, Sora had leaned even further out, Kairi wondering how he still hadn’t fallen into the water below.

 

            “Hmm… Well, I haven’t really thought about it.” Riku said in a sheepish tone, Sora and Kairi deflating automatically at the anticlimactic answer. For once, Riku showed and insecurity that only could be shown to them and they accepted it. Ready to continue the tease, Kairi opened her mouth but Riku beat her to it.

            “It’s just, I’ve always wondered why we’re here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?”

 

The question had really hit Kairi hard with reality as she swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced at Sora.

_Why did Sora end up here? We were meant to be here, but Sora wasn’t. He was new._

 

“And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have easily ended up somewhere else, right?”

 

Riku ends with a confident look in his eye and a tilt of his head. His gaze lands on a surprised looking Kairi and a bored looking Sora. With a flourish of limbs, Sora leans back with his arms behind his head against the tree trunk and noncommittally says, “I don’t know” in answer to Riku. Kairi and him aren’t surprised by his short attention span.

 

“Exactly. That’s why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won’t change a thing. It’s the same old stuff,” pushing off of the trunk, Riku exclaims, “So let’s go.”

 

Kairi sat there somewhat dumbfounded by Riku’s ability to convince them of anything. It was no wonder he was the self-proclaimed leader he was, he always knew what to say to rally people up, especially themselves.

Kairi was still in shock from Riku’s deep thoughts. “You’ve been thinking a lot lately, haven’t you?” She asks, wondering if his nights might’ve been as restless as hers have been, but for hopefully a different reason.

 

Riku then turns and looks at Sora, an unknown emotion in his eyes. “Thanks to you,” he states, “If you hadn’t come here, I probably would’ve never thought of any of this.” Sora had turned his head and was staring right at Riku, surprise written all over his face.

“Sora, thank you,” Riku said with finality in his voice.

 

            With nothing more than a slight giggle as a warning, Sora’s eyes sparkled and smiled his big cheesy smile he was known for, looking like he was the one giving thanks rather than receiving.

ᵡ ♥ ᵡ

 

Not too long after their conversation, the trio decided that it was time to head home to the mainland. Their bodies were obviously fatigued from the day’s sun and Kairi was quick to make a beeline for her small paddle boat. Walking ahead of the boys, she missed their conversation about a fruit, choosing to ignore it. Her mind instead wandered to the new Thalassa shells that both Sora and Riku had found for her that day.

 _Finally, I can finish the charms tonight hopefully!_ Kairi thought to herself in excitement. She had read of an old tale of sailors that would ride out to sea and take star shaped charms made of Thalassa shells in order to protect them. She had decided that the boys and herself needed matching charms to keep safe. _And who knows, maybe the charm might chase the nightmares away…_

With a new burst of purpose, she made her way to her boat and got inside. Just as she was untying the knot connected to the small dock, she heard a distant yell from a confused and frustrated Sora.

 

“Riku what the hell did you mean?!”

 

Just as she finished, Riku basically charged into his boat, quickly untied it and began to paddle away, laughing all the way. Kairi sat there, wide-eyed as she side-glanced Sora, only to see his face flushed red, stomping his way to his own small boat.

 _Wonder what Riku said to him to get Sora so flustered._ Kairi wondered while watching Sora row away grumpily. Sora was always such an easy book to read.

 

Gathering up her oars, she set to rowing her boat to the mainland, hopeful to start her charms and have a possible good night’s sleep. Tomorrow would be another day before their eventual adventure.

 

ᵡ ♥ ᵡ

The day was unbearable already and it had barely begun. The heat of the sun was scorching in its intensity on that overly sunny day. And there Kairi was on her island, hands and knees covered in dirt and sand from digging up mushrooms most of the day. And anyone that saw her could tell she was, in her own words, pissed. Looking back on her short day, she could only blame lazy Sora for this.

She had arrived bright and early to the Destiny Islands just as the boys and she had discussed they would the day before, only to find the Island completely empty. After spending and hour trudging her way around the beach and the cove in search of the boys, she could only deduce that they were still on the mainland. With a huff of irritation at their unreliability, she readied herself to make the walk back to the dock where her rowboat was but noticed Riku making his way into the cove. With a raised brow and a hand to her hip, Kairi painted the picture of a girl not ready to take anyone’s crap.

“You’re late,” Kairi said with a clipped tone, “and where’s Sora?”

 

Riku had always been the biggest drama queen of the trio. The way he mimicked Kairi’s expression and crossed his arms showed his flair

“What am I? His babysitter?” he told her with a deadpan stare.

 

_Oh. He wants to be sassy?_

 

“Well, with the way you basically follow him everywhere and he basically sticks to you like glue, I would only assume you had a tab,” Kairi snapped. After her time searching for them, she wasn’t going to take Riku’s sass and he knew it by the way his stare slowly broke away to show an amused face.

 

“He should be here by now, he just had to do chores beforehand.”

 

With a lift of her lip, Kairi, with hands behind her back walked to the wooden door that lead to the main beach.

 

“Start collecting the supplies on your list Riku!” she said in a sing-song voice as she waved out the door, “better get to climbing some coconut trees!”

 

As the door closed, she caught a glimpse of Riku’s scowling face, not anticipating the climbs. She giggled as she continued her stroll to where Sora would most likely be: the dock. Making her way there, she noticed from afar that Sora had arrived at the island already, his small scratched up boat tied to the dock. Looking around, Sora was not in the vicinity so she figured that he took the back way into the cove. Ready to make the walk back to where the boys were, she froze as she saw something in the corner of her eye. Turning her head in the direction of the center waterfall on the island, she would have written off the movement as an animal if she wasn’t such a curious girl… But that had looked too much like a person that had walked in the direction of the secret cave at the base of the wall and giant tree that surrounded the fall. And that was too tall of a figure to be any of the local kids, least of all Sora.

Taking a last glance around, she made her way to the cave’s entrance. Crouching, she pushed away the foliage that partially hid the cave’s mouth and quietly tiptoed in. Light on her toes, she followed the tunnel to the main cave, the walls completely decorated in the messy scribbles of children over the years and across from the entrance on the opposite wall was a looming door with no knob. Peeking from the tunnel’s entrance, she saw that there was no one in the cave. Nothing different than usual. Releasing a sigh of relief, Kairi made her way closer to the only odd thing in the cave: the door. Still normal. To its right was one of her own scribbles on the wall alongside Sora’s. She smiled as nostalgia hit her. They were both so small when they drew their terrible (especially Sora’s) self – portraits, facing one another. She noticed that Sora had probably been here recently. Right under Sora’s little face, was a drawn in arm and hand holding onto what looked like a paoupu fruit being offered to the scribble Kairi.

 

_What a silly dork he is._

 

Just as she was getting ready to add her own artistic flair to the wall, Kairi froze as a shiver ran up her spine. There _was_ someone there.

 

“Wh-Who’s there?” kairi demanded as she spun around to come face to face with a figure in the corner of the cave, seeming to be a part of the shadows. He was dressed in a brown cloak that covered his hunching form but he was still an intimidating height to Kairi. The hood that covered his face pitch black heightened the slight fear that had crept into Kairi’s heart, but her curiosity to find out who this person was, was greater.

 

“I’ve come to see the door to this world,” the hooded figured rasped out in a deep voice.

 

Kairi mumbled a confused “Huh?” This was not what she was expecting the weirdo to say. _What the hell does he mean by door to this world?_

“This world has been connected.”

 

The cave seemed to drop in temperature as he said that. _Why did that sound like a bad thing_? thought Kairi. This was getting too weird even for her.

 

“What? Who are you?” Kairi stood on edge now, this man was too ominous and that didn’t sit well in her stomach. The hooded figure hadn’t moved an inch.

 

“Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed.”

Kairi never had a bad temper, not like Riku, but she did not like her questions going unanswered. With her head high, Kairi was not ready to back down.

 

“I asked you a question, who are you? And why are you here?” Kairi forced out, not willing to let her anger get the better of her. The figure’s voice sounded like he could care less about the little girl that had interrupted his date with the door and it irked Kairi.

 

“You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.”

 

_And back to the door… what does he mean? Is there somewhere else beyond this door..?_

“… You’re from another world, aren’t you?”

 

Kairi glared at the figure, the darkness in his face almost condescending her. She already knew this man was not from the Islands, he wasn’t from this world. And deep down, Kairi could feel both excitement and trepidation at this fact. The hooded figure seemed to shake his head at her naivety.

 

“There is so very much to learn,” he murmured out, causing Kairi to strain her ears just to listen. “You understand so little.”

 

Kairi almost wished she didn’t hear that.

 

“You don’t even know me. I am learning every day. I will prove you wrong.” She spoke out with conviction, spine straight and eyes boring into the hooded figure.

 

“A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.”

 

Kairi’s eyes narrowed, determined to prove the figure wrong. Ready to give the man cloaked man a piece of her mind, she was distracted by the foreboding feeling the lone door in the room was giving off. Wearily glancing at the door, she took a step back, feeling like it might magically open up and swallow her. Shaking her head to chase away the silly thoughts, she looked up to see that the hooded man had vanished.

 

_What the hell?_

She couldn’t believe herself. How had she let the man get away? Kairi was sure that she would have heard him leave but not even a breeze had moved the air around her. He was just gone.

_Did I just imagine him?_

Kairi didn’t know. All she knew was that she couldn’t tell the boys about this, otherwise, they wouldn’t let her walk alone around the island. Again. Taking one last look around the cave, her search only led her to dig out some fresh mushrooms that grew in the cave but no trace of another person was there. With one last look at the abnormal door that now reminded her of her nightmares, kairi made her way out of the hidden cave. She had to wash the dirt out from under her nails. It was a better thought than the hooded figure that she met in the cave. So was the thought of Sora and Riku, so she walked towards the cove again, to find familiarity in her friends and not some hooded man from another world.

 

_Soon, we’ll be out there, and we will know all about the new worlds. Just you watch._

ᵡ ♥ ᵡ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I posted the second chapter.
> 
> Yes, I still don't know what I am doing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!.. <3


	3. Destiny Islands - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some bad weather in this chapter, Kairi, please wear better shoes. Kairi meets aliens. She is anointed the title of "badass".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to the lovely and immensely helpful best friend of mine: Honour. She was my spellcheck. <3

♥

 

Yesterday had been a breeze in comparison to today. Sora had arrived at the island intent on messing around and Kairi was not having it. She watched the energetic boy battle with a wooden sword against Tidus, another young boy that loved to play fight. Apparently, today was Sora’s day off. Kairi sat on the dock, chin in hands as the sunbeams didn’t let up on her skin, only souring her mood. She sighed to herself, knowing that if she couldn’t get Sora to be cooperative, this was a job for Riku. Standing up, she walked her way around the rowdy boys that fought on the sandy shore. Making it to the door that led to the cove, she knew Riku would be working on the raft. He was the most dedicated of the group; after all, he had come up with the idea.

 

Pushing the door open, she was a bit surprised to bump literally into said person. 

 

“Ah, Riku! I was just going to look for you!”

 

Riku held the door open and stepped back to let Kairi through.

 

“Well, you found me,” he smiled, “now what?”

 

“Oh, I just need a little someone to do their part around here.”

 

Kairi smiled a sly smile, her idea showing through. She could tell right away that Riku knew that it was about Sora.

 

“So… Sora? Beat him up a bit so he does his part?” Riku guessed spot on.

 

Kairi’s smile only grew wider. 

 

“Be nice. I’ll wait here so don’t take too long.”

 

And Riku was off before she could finish. Kairi couldn’t suppress the giggle at Riku’s predictability. He was just like Sora, even if he didn’t like to admit to it. They both loved to compete against one another. They had been each other’s favorites since the moment Sora arrived here. Everyone knew it. Except for Sora. Sora and his obliviousness. In her reminiscing, she didn’t notice the two boys walk through the door.

 

“The usual?”

 

“You’re on!”

 

_ Ahh… So it’s a race. _

 

“So, you both are running?” Kairi stood some ways away to mark where exactly the finish line would be. Lifting her right hand, she was ready to start the race.

 

“Okay! On my mark!”

 

Riku and Sora stood at the start of the line, both of their stances ready to spring at a moments notice.

 

“3.. 2.. 1.. GO!”

 

Sand kicking wildly into the air was a norm for those two boys. Kairi could only smile with fondness. She would miss this once they set sail. She would miss the races and the battles, but there was more out there, right?

 

_ It’ll be great. _

  
  


♥

  
  


“You know, Riku has changed.”

 

It was the end of another day collecting supplies and the sun was setting warmly on the island. Kairi was sore from the day but it felt like an accomplishment. The day was ending perfectly like any other day.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Sora sat leisurely on the dock alongside Kairi, their feet dangling off the edge. His gaze on Kairi expectant but not impatient. The day was perfect.

 

“Well…” Kairi mumbled as she tried to gather her thoughts. A lot had been on her mind. Lately, Riku had been way more domineering than his usual self, especially with Sora. He was acting more like a boss than the leader he used to be; the leader that sparked the rivalry between him and Sora. Even Sora had noticed the change. The nightmares hadn’t stopped either. Kairi’s dreams had continued every night and she wondered if they were connected somehow to Sora. Maybe she should ask him… 

 

“You okay?” Sora’s concerned face shown her way. Kairi must have been making a face for him to look at her like that. Seeing his worried self, Kairi could understand Riku’s complex with Sora. She figured that she too was a lot like Riku in that sense. Being around Sora was amazing. 

 

“Sora, let’s take the raft and go – just the two of us!”

 

She hadn’t really thought that statement through. She was looking down at the water but she could imagine Sora’s face saying “Huh?”, not needing the visual to know his reaction. She giggled, knowing that Sora would never understand the position that Riku and her had placed him in.

 

“Just kidding,” she joked to try to soothe his confused self.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Sora huffs out, “You’re the one that’s changed, Kairi.”

Kairi’s smile faltered slightly.

 

“Maybe…” she spoke softly. Maybe Sora was right. He wasn’t always as oblivious as he let on to be. He had probably already noticed Kairi and her tired form more than once, even when she was trying her best to hide it. In that moment, she decided to wave away Sora’s worries with a determined look as she faced the setting sun.

 

“You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I’m ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here,” Kairi said as she turned to face Sora, “Right?”

 

With one of the brightest smiles that left Sora’s eyes completely closed, he replied with a steadfast “yeah, of course!”

 

“That’s good,” Kairi said with relief in her voice. If only Sora knew, she wasn’t talking about the island.

 

“Sora, don’t ever change.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Standing up from the dock, Kairi ignored Sora’s continuous puzzlement and placed her hands behind her back.

 

“I just can’t wait. Once we set sail, it’ll be great,” Kairi said with finality. It had to be great. It would be perfect.

  
  


♥

  
  


_ The day was supposed to end perfect. _

 

That was the thought that kept running through Kairi’s head as she rowed her way back to the island. Sora and she had left hours ago after their conversation. They headed home to the mainland to rest but Kairi had been at home when she had noticed storm clouds forming over the island. 

 

_ A storm is coming… That means the raft is unsafe! _

 

Without telling her mother that she was leaving, Kairi slipped out the window into the blustery weather.

 

The row to the island was a challenge that left her arms feeling like wet noodles, but she arrived to the dock nonetheless. Making sure her boat was secure, she pushed the hair away from her eyes, the wind seemed to be getting stronger. She had to get this done quick since she was alone on the island. Running to the cove door, she pushed through and trudged through the flying sand to the raft. Deciding to avoid the rickety, unstable bridge in the cove, she made her way around it and turned the corner only to see the raft already halfway into the water. That spurred her into action and she ran to begin pulling at the raft’s edge. 

 

The water soaked her shoes through as she struggled with the giant raft, her petite body only able to keep the raft from floating away.

 

_ Damn it! I’m not strong enough, I should’ve called Riku and Sora! _

 

The winds had become violent now, feeling like they were cutting into her arms with the force of them. Even with short hair, it was becoming a chore to whip the strands out of her face. It was odd to Kairi, there was no rain, only wind. Looking up to the dark sky, Kairi’s breath flew right out of her chest.

 

Up in the sky, right above her and her island, was a gigantic ball of pitch black darkness swirling like a hurricane of malevolence, growing larger by the second.

 

“What the hell?!” Kairi gasped out, fear gripping her entire body. 

 

_ Th-this is just like my dream! _

 

The world seemed to be spinning around Kairi, and she felt as if she would faint at any second, but then Sora’s silly face appeared amidst the chaos in her mind. 

 

_ Sora! Riku! I have to warn them! _

 

With her head cleared, she pushed through the wind towards the cove door. Her shoes were filled with sand and the wind didn’t let up. Just as she got to the door, she pushed it open and looked behind her. There was something on the floor and it was looking up at her with empty, glowing yellow eyes.

 

Kairi screamed as she went through the door and found herself running onto the main shoreline. Looking around wildly, she ran towards the shack that led to the small island. She would be safe there from whatever was behind her.

 

Coming to an abrupt halt, she almost ran into what looked like a small little imp-like creature, completely drenched in black. She startled as it moved in jagged movements, unpredictable in its actions. Before she could even think about what to do, the small creature that came from nowhere jumped at her, high above her own head. Kairi gasped and instinctually dove out of the way. The creature had just swiped at the place where she had stood. Kairi wasn’t going to stick around and wait to be at the end of those sharp claws the creature possessed. Running faster, she crashed into the shack’s door and flung it open. Inside the shack was a flight of stairs that opened to the bridge. 

 

_ Oh no… _

 

Just as she had made it to the top of the stairs and opened the door, she was met with more creatures from the darkness, each one crawling out from the dark pools in the ground and bridge. Kairi could only gape at the monsters in front of her. She was snapped out of her stupor when she noticed that standing on the other side of the bridge on the small island was Sora and Riku, slowly being surrounded by black tendrils of darkness. 

 

_ When had they gotten here?! What’s happening to them? I have to get to there! _

 

Quickly, she ran towards one of the monsters in her way, intent on kicking the small being onto the beach under the bridge. Anything that was in the way of getting to her friends would be met with her rebellion. With all the might she could muster, she swung her foot at it, only to almost fall herself.

 

_ My foot?! It went straight through it! _

 

The creature didn’t seem to notice that it had been kicked but continued with its movements towards Kairi. Why were they coming after her? Without any other choice, Kairi began running across the bridge towards Sora and Riku. Glancing upwards, she noticed that the swirling ball of darkness in the sky was growing steadily larger and more chaotic, island debris mixed into the giant mass.

 

_ My island! _

 

Looking forward, she couldn’t watch as her island was slowly torn apart by the black orb of shadows. She just needed to make it to her friends! With a great inhale, she steadily grew closer to her best friends and screamed out:

 

“SORA!”

 

Sora’s head slightly turned but with all the wind, it seemed he didn’t hear well. Riku didn’t move an inch as Kairi watched him reach his hand out to Sora. Their distance to one another was close enough just to be far away from contact. Although Sora struggled to reach him, Riku’s eyes were relaxed and wouldn’t leave his own.

 

_ Why isn’t Riku trying to reach harder for him ?! _

 

Gathering up all her energy, Kairi sprinted towards them in an attempt to make it in time to save them from the darkness. Sora was being engulfed alongside Riku by the dark shadows. She was going to make it. Crossing to the end of the bridge, she was about to reach out and touch Sora when he, in a final desperate attempt, reached out and clasped hands with Riku. In that second, the darkness exploded around them. Suddenly, there was no sound. There was no light. The darkness had consumed the trio of friends.

  
  


♥

 

Kairi couldn’t breathe.

 

There was nothing. It was colder than anything she had ever experienced. Leaving behind a feeling of emptiness and apathy, she seemed to float in a pool of pitch black liquid. 

 

It was lonely.

 

_ Sora… _

 

With just a single thought, Kairi was suddenly falling upwards and the world around her seemed to get slowly brighter, almost too bright to see. In a sudden flash of light, Kairi opened her eyes. She was still standing where she was before, on the small island. She could feel the wind on her skin again and a warmth in her hand.

  
  


**_Keyblade… Keyblade… Keyblade…_ **

  
  


In her hand was a giant key, silver with a gold handle, easily held in her hand as if it weighed nothing. Shaking off the strange appearance of the foreign object, she looked around.

 

“Sora...? Riku?”

 

They were not to be found.

 

But the creatures were back, and they returned in numbers. She needed to get off the island.

 

With the last of her courage, Kairi ran towards the monsters and as if on instinct, she raised the key and brought it down on one of the creatures.

 

In one swing, the form of darkness was gone, dissolved like dark smoke.

 

If you were to ask Kairi how she got to the shoreline, she would tell you she didn’t remember. She attacked viciously, any being of shadow that appeared in her way was erased with a swing from the key. She fought like it was the only thing she was living for, and in that moment, it was. She moved erratically with the weapon but with a hidden grace she never knew she possessed. Amidst all the chaos of never-ending creatures and violence, she stopped and noticed that the secret passageway where she had met that strange man had transformed into a beautiful and looming white door. It almost seemed to call to her.

 

Making up her mind, she began to make her way towards the door, perhaps Sora and Riku would be behind it. Slashing and dodging had become almost a norm to her tired body now as she pushed the final stretch there, making it to the door and pressing it open. She didn’t care to close it, in her mind Kairi just needed to find her friends. She dropped the key in her hand, hurrying down the tunnel, she turned the corner to encounter Sora. His back was to her and he was facing the old door in the cave, but now it had a keyhole.

 

“Sora!”

 

Sora seemed to hear her and he moved to turn around slowly.

 

“Kairi…” he drawled out as if he was exhausted, eyes heavy and looking empty. With whatever little strength he had, he reached out his hand to Kairi.

 

In that instant, before anyone knew it could happen, the door burst open in a fury of winds. The winds were so immense they threw Sora off his feet and straight towards Kairi.

 

Kairi knew she would save him this time. But it was all for nothing when Sora phased right through her open arms and disappeared. Kairi looked at her arms, the image of Sora’s empty eyes seared into her mind.

 

The wind was immense and grew like a hurricane. Within a second, Kairi herself was swept off her feet and blown down the tunnel into the darkness once again.

  
  


♥

 

Kairi landed hard on her knees into the sand. The wind was blowing so chaotically around her, she didn’t think she could stand on her own. With squinted eyes, she looked up only to see that she was on a small part of her island. It seemed like she was caught up in the eye of the storm. Struggling to stand, she got her hands on her knees and looked even higher to see a nightmare above her.

 

A terrifying creature of darkness appeared out of nowhere in front of her, standing on two legs.

 

_ This is… This is the monster from my nightmares! _

 

To Kairi, the beast was as tall as a building and made of a darkness that wanted to consume her and everything around it. It had a heart-shaped hole in its chest and its eyes shone like evil moons amidst black tentacles made of shadow that surrounded its entire head

 

It terrified Kairi and froze her heart.

 

Just as she was feeling like the world around her was at its end, she felt that warm sensation from earlier in her hand, almost as if someone were holding it.

 

Glancing at her palm, she saw that the key had magically returned to her hand, providing a comfort she needed in that moment.

 

With courage filling her heart, she stood in her offensive stance, pointing the key with both hands at the enemy. A silent message that voiced her intentions of winning.

 

And with that she attacked.

Kairi rushed the giant monster as it kneeled down and began to reach into the ground beneath her feet. She took that opportunity to release a flurry of attacks at the face of the beast but it seemed to be completely unaffected by her advances. Choosing to change tactics, she began to attack its other hand not in the ground. Kairi slashed at it, sweat dripping down her forehead, her bangs stuck to her head. 

 

The ground where the monster's hand was began to release a swirling portal of velvet like darkness, summoning to its side a horde of smaller creatures from earlier. 

 

_ There’s too many of them!  _ Kairi panicked and aimed to attack the smaller creatures.

 

Before she could make contact, she noticed that the small ones were being sucked into the enormous orb of shadows, wind swirling around it like a twister.

 

Kairi looked away for a second only to be hit in the side by a burning pain. It was agony and had almost knocked her off her feet. The giant monster was on its knees and was generating energy balls from the hole in his chest, shooting them at her. 

 

Kairi chose in that moment to run but the pull of the winds was getting too strong. Landing on a jutted-out boulder in the sand, she held on for dear life as she turned and saw that the giant monster was being sucked into the orb, as well as herself.

 

The winds blew at her like punches, her small body being pulled into the air like a ragdoll. With what little energy Kairi had, she held on tightly to the rock. But her fingers couldn’t hold.

 

She slipped.

 

The darkness consumed her and her island. She shrieked, closing her eyes. Her last thought being that of her friends.

  
  


♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, that was a big chapter for me to write.. That was a LOT of words hahaha.. but there it is. 
> 
> I did it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it too.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Thank you for reading... ^^
> 
> ...dunno about regular updates... I feel like this was more impulsive to write.. so I don't have a plan for this... hopefully, there will be another chapter..
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mermaibee


End file.
